Arc 1 Episode 1: Kasaihana City
POSTING INSTRUCTION If you were to post next. then you simply put the post number, and the name of your character like i did below to signify whom the post belongs to. Easy, pease cover girl, type shit. Please and thank you. Follow these instructions. Post One ( Keyome Tasanagi ) " No place like home..." Lannnddddyskape.gif Kasaihana city... '' ''The City of lies, of thieves, Killers. You name it, it's here. I've seen it. My name is Keyome Tasanagi. I'm 18 years old, and I just graduated high school today. And If you're going to ask me something stupid like ' What are you going to do after you graduate ' then I already have an answer for that. A few years ago I would have told you I didn't know. Hell, I still don't know. Or rather, the choice was made for me. ' 7c269d60b76f67d3bbca81fbf4f350ed.gif Driver: Mr.Tasanagi, if you don't mind me asking. But we've been driving around for about a good 2 hours. You uh, you sure you don't want to celebrate your big night back at the club, with your men? Keyome: ... Driver: I'm just saying, no disrespect sir. But, I was 18 once. I wish I would have enjoyed my time more back then. Y'know. Being young. Keyome: ... Driver: Once again, no disrespect. But i've seen you go to meeting after meeting. Job after Job. While most kids your age are hitting the Arcades. Having fun, picking up girls. Or guys... whatever you're into. If I were you. I'd just take the time to you know. To act your age, you have a lot of responsibility now. You can't let it consume you, it'll have negative effects on you later in life. '' tumblr_nyx4rgx9BV1rpcutso1_500.gif Keyome: Alright, Alright. If it means, you'll stop nagging me about it. Take me... Take me to club Lahana. Driver: That a boy. Alright, sir. Club Lahna, I'll get us there asap! ''That Driver, I don't even remember his name. But I wonder if he knew just how right, he really was. I never thought that the words of a stranger could totally warp my entire reality. You see, had I took this man's advice. Then my life more than likely would have taken an entirely different turn. Had I took his Advice... '' ''Then Maybe she didn't have to Die. '' Post Two (Tetsu Ryoji) LazyLiveAbyssiniancat-max-1mb.gif ''SMACK!!!'' A hard smack noise was heard echoing across the Dojo like setting! The dim lighting of the outside signified a freshly set sun, seeping into a now quarter moonlit night. A boy's body fell to the floor. He had brown hair and defiant green hues, as he looked up towards the tall towering Chinese man. He stood over him, with the posture that he'd proved some kind of point to the boy. Man: Again. Boy: I think my arm is broken... Man: '''AGAIN The small boy, no more than six or seven, held the side of his bicep. He could feel the broken bone simply resting between his muscles at this point. He sniffled, shedding tears of pain and disdain for his very existence. He flopped forward with an exhausted posture, catching himself with his good hand, and pushing himself up to his feet with shakey posture. He stood up biting his lip to replace some of his sadness with pain, a tint of red blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. tumblr_notz27qEOd1tjag7oo1_500.gif Tetsu: Ah damn. I guess I slept in again. The young man Tetsu Ryoji would've sat up out of his pallet on the floor looking at the looming darkness that had come. It was night, and he'd just settled into his new place for the time being. Except there was no furniture due to him lending his black card to a friend and that "friend" maxing it out and putting him in a lifetime of debt. All of the belongings of the house were repossessed and being cut off from his father he was legitimately bankrupt. He looked over to the wall furthest from the window with another blanket there. The young boy known as Ty slept soundly, snoring with his a gap in his teeth and sky blue hair. Tetsu rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking over at his fight attire. Tetsu: I guess I'd better hit the brawl in a bit. The mortgage isn't gonna pay itself. 22687792 1807597079532662 336951825639246563 n.jpg Tetsu took his phone off of the charger and checked it. No missed calls. Not a single text from his father. Tetsu stared blankly at his screen, not sure what to feel. He didn't emote it, just a soft smile before putting his phone back into his pocket. He begins to toss of his dirty night clothes, revealing a few scars here and there, that were healed over rather well. He pulls on his tattered black combat pants, a pair of black mountain climbing shoes, and a black athletic short sleeve shirt that rested comfortably on his frame. He looks over at the mask and snatches it, stuffing it into his pocket and exiting the condominium to make his way out onto the streets of Kasaihana. 8837a3c5ec621b0496be540d4b949645.gif Tetsu: ALRIGHT! -raises his arms- ONE FISH, TWO FISH! RED FISH, BLUE FISH! It's time to make the nightlife the high life baby! Bystander: HEY! SHUT UP DOWN THERE! Tetsu: -Raises a hand and whispers- Sorry! He begins to make his way towards the club, hoping lady luck was on his side tonight. Part Three( Erika "Warmecht" Torabaasu) d25d1a6b8aeee42698c1e5a2cd4a9f48a37a3241_hq (1).jpg Dreams are feeling like Reality A blonde German woman depositing in her daughter's arms, her uniform battered in blood and bullet holes. Her offspring had occurred to be in tears, clutching the gun that caused her mother to this almost stagnant state, she happens to be in. Her mother's fragile hand cupped the right side of the young woman's jowl. She would spread the blood amid her cheek, gradually stroking it as if she signified comforting her own flesh and blood. Yet.. she conversed in a soft pitch presenting Erika a simper though it wasn't the simper she presumed it would be... '' e577b59464ab67f08c6473b29b282c27a2b6b06f_hq.gif ''Karlene:"Du wrist immer der schlimmste Fehler sein, den ich je kreiert habe Erika .. Du warst nur dieses einfache Sperma, das in mich eingefügt wurde .. Du meintest nichts. Ich wusste, du warst immer ein Verräter .. Wie dein Vater ..... .Ich verachte dich..." (Translation:"You will always be the worst mistake that I ever created Erika.. You were just this simple sperm that was inserted in me.. You meant nothing.. I knew you were always a traitor.. Like your father......I.. Despise you...") eyes.gif Those icy blue eyes shot straight open, her ghostly body in ice-cold transudation. She withdrew her hand to her cheek, exploring if there was unspecified blood amidst. It transpired as if her mother had been here, scrutinizing down at her all over again. She retained it essentially if it was yesterday. Annihilating her own mother due to being the enemy to the people she was saving in the Death Camps. Though to kill her mother with her own hands.. What would of happened if she hadn't killed her mother? Could it had been something to prevent or would she still been brainwashed by her Dictator..? The questions began to overbear her mind until she shook her head. The ashy blonde haired female sat up from her mattress that had no frame. Just on the dirty floor in her dirty shack. The only thing that was clean was just the bathroom that was bigger than the room she rented for the time being. I mean moving from Germany with PSTD due to the war she participated in. Her eyes darted toward the picture of her with two other women who didn't make it out in time. Erika softened up a bit, extending her right hand only to touch the photo. Shutting her eyes for just a moment she heard their voices among her mind. sady.png ???: "Eines Tages Erika, wir werden verschwendet in einen Club gehen !!! Du, ich Schnidal du nennst es. Wir können Männer oder Frauen packen, nur du weißt, dass du an diesem Tag eine Hure sein wirst. Gott weiß, dass ich nicht hatte Sex, seit du diesem Schwachsinn beigetreten bist. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du mit der Erika der Nazis nichts zu tun hast. Probaly hat dir deine Klitoris gerissen, HAH! " (Translation:???:"One day Erika, we gonna get wasted going out to a club!!! You, me Schnidal you name it. We can grab men or women just you know be a whore that day. God knows that I havent had sex since joining this bullshit. I mean I know you didnt get any with Nazi's Erika. Probaly ripped your clitoris HAH!") Taking a deep inhale, Erika began conversing like if her deceased friend could hear; Erika: Heute Helga .. Ich gehe in einen Club. Genau wie du es wolltest ... Ich hoffe du schaust auf mich herab .. Du verrückter Hurensohn. Ich vermisse dich .. und Schindal .. Eines Tages weird alles wieder zusammen sein. Ich werde auf diese Welt hinuntersehen. Heh. (translation: Today Helga.. I'm going to a club. Just like you wanted... I hope your looking down at me.. You crazy son of a bitch. I miss you.. and Schindal.. Someday will be all together again. I'll be looking down to this world.. flipping it off. Heh.) b89ca32e1db7a34c13e0f343e31dec5c (1).jpg With that, she flew off her bedding solely to prepare herself to go out to the Club for her deceased Partner in the Ward. Erika tossed on her pale blue sweater adjacent with fascinating loose-fitting black combat jeans, to top it off she pulled her combat boots on. Gawking at her self in the mirror, she planted her hair in a simplistic high ponytail. The blonde rebel nevermore cared about her image, so she grasped her pack of menthol cigarettes before traveling out her raggedy shack of a home. Sparking up her stog , she crossed many of the homeless that she had served from the first time she entered in Kasaihana city. Greeting the Ex-Nazi Soldier that they appreciated, marking her make her way toward the club.. Taking a long drag of her Cigarette, she had uttered to herself. giphy (3)dsfsdf.gif Erika:Das Leben ist nur eine Kugel vom Tod entfernt. (Translation:Life is just one bullet away from death.) giphy (4)saffa.gif Part Four (Kaldea) Kaiuri123.png|''Galiant Geisha'' Blindingly bold lights strobed all over the club's interior as Kasaihana's finiest and filthiest danced lively with one another. Music blarred uninhibitly while people shamelessly indulged themselves in drugs, drinks, raunch, and debachury. The night was young. It was always young here. Ryoichi: " It's about time you had a drink with me. " His hazardous dark eyes offered nothing, but a deep darkness as Kaldea stared dejectedly back into the two pools of abyss. Her heart drummed its usual bass of rhythmic tension, while the bar tender continued to pour her specially made salted margarita. A falsely criptic sheepish smile warmed over the velvet cake color of her lips. Her index finger carefully trailed a delicate path over the rim of her glass, the courseness of the crushed rock salt playfully stabbed at the print of her finger. Kaldea: " How could I refuse you. " She lifted her finger from the rim of the glass and proceeded to tap it against her lips. The damp pink sliver of her tongue peeked curiously from between her lips and she tasted it. Kaldea: " . . . For the seventh time. " Ryoichi had the pleasure of slobbering after the prints of her heels in the dirt for the pass couple of weeks. Ever since he'd been a fledgling in the process of recruition to the yakuza family she was now part of, he'd had his sights set on her. It was painful and obvious. So, she thought she'd finally amuse him. Though, tonight she finally had given into his insessent begging and whinning, this proud and dauntless star wouldn't agree without cause. And she had her reasons . . . Ryoichi: " You know, I thought you were always a bit on the bitchy side. " Her ears twitched hearing him speak. It was clear he didn't know how right he was the first time. Ryoichi: " But I guess I was wrong, huh? HaHaHaHaHa!!! " His loud cackling sticatoed over the music. The brown skinned honey simply took a sip of her drink. The blinding rose violet tight curls of of her hair bounced softly with each movement she made. Enticing. The obsidian fur wrap she adorn around her arms shyly retreated from her shoulders and left them exposed beneath the flashing lights. Her silky soft coral pink dress snaked beautifully over the thrashing roundness of her brilliant curvature. Kaldea had always been shapely, but for some reason the plump pleasentry of her figure seemed amplified under the dim lighting. Her violet irises glanced quickly in the bar tender's direction. His gaze struck her own and he proceeded to mix Kaldea's date a drink, however, this one had a certain kick added to it. The glass was slid in Ryoichi's direction. A peculiar fizzle bubbled at the bottom of the concoction. Kaldea batted her long lashes in his direction and nudged the young man. Kaldea: " This one's on me. Give it a shot? " The carefree casual shrugged and laughed some more before snatching the glass up. He held it up in the air. Ryoichi: " Why the hell not? Lay it on me. " And without a second thought, he foolishly downed it all in one swig. Carbonated bubbles and all. Kaldea's smile warped and twisted into a lazy smirk as she watched the man swallow his undoing. Kaldea: " Hey, Ryo? " Kaldea shamelessly spoke a his nickname. She leaned forwards, her heavy breasts dropped over his arm as she craddled it closely. Her cleavage devouring between both soft pillows. Her violet eyes grew wide and big with curiosity and deception. The bumbling fool blinked with a question mark slapped silly over his face. Kaldea: " Let's go upstairs, ye? " The sultry song of her voice spilled from her lips like honey and he nodded. Kaldea smiled sweetly as Ryoichi slipped the money towards the bar tender who then slid them a key to one of the sectioned off rooms on the upper floor. The couple eagerly made their way through the crowded dancefloor, her heels clicked dangerous up the stairs. As Ryoichi slid the key into the lock of the room, he escorted Kaldea inside. The door closed and shortly after that came A'' ''click. Part Five (Benzino & Luthor) INT. CONVENIENT STORE - NIGHT FLASHBACK STARTS: The smell of bootleg liquor and cheap cigar crowded the store, dry paint, peeling walls, and dented floor cracks - became a safe haven for both rats and roaches. '' This store had been probably fine by the Food Safety and Sanitation department probably a thousand times now. '''STORE OWNER', late forties, a sloppy man in both attire and appearance exits the kitchen, in his barely white double-breasted jacket; fresh stains riddled his coat. The sound of a '''WHIRLING FLY', remained in sync with the fan towering him. He stood alone in this convenience store, waiting for any desperate customer that decided to place this establishment as an option.The sound of CHIMING BELLS rang throughout the store, The store owner jumped. Finally, his prayers were answered. Finally, came a customer. Or, so he thought. A YOUNG BOY, African American, a hood covering his face, with his dreads peeking out discreetly. Walked in but with his head held down, making his identity completely inapplicable. The store owner rolled his eyes concealing his excitement.'' STORE OWNER: ''We’re closed.'' YOUNG BOY: ''The sign outside said you’re open.'' STORE OWNER: ''It's broken.'' The boy rolled his eyes, he places hands in his pocket and begins pacing towards the store door. The store owner rolls his eyes, before whispering something discreetly under his tongue. The boy stopped in his steps, he paused for a moment. He collected his thoughts, one was unable to read his fade due to the shadow his hoody cast. But, one could assume he was upset, just by the ways his knee’s knocked, and his knuckles punctured the fabric of his jacket's pocket. STORE OWNER (CONT’D): You still here? The young boy remained still. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black DICK, an obsidian Glock 19, its head polished and sanitized. It was fairly new, and more than likely have never been able to claim any bodies before - until today of course. YOUNG BOY: Run me your pockets, nigga STORE OWNER: Shit I knew it YOUNG BOY: And you ain't come strapped? Now who’s fault is that? run me your pockets bitch and empty the register. STORE OWNER: You know who you stealing from? YOUNG BOY: I Doubt its going matter in a couple seconds if you don’t run me my shit. The Young Boy storms towards the counter, he leaps on its surface and ran the tip at the store owners temple. Nudging his head back, patronizing him a bit. STORE OWNER: Ok for fucks sake I'm going! T''he store owner punched in the numbers for the register, it pounced open revealing a rather depressing view of cash and coins. It was however, the only thing that had a decent odor in the store.'' You can never go wrong with the smell of cash. YOUNG BOY: Shit I almost feel bad for robbing you. The young boy began running his hands through the register, however, the sound of CHIMING BELLS, ran again. The boy stopped. The boy turned and witnessed LUTHOR CREED, early twenties, Lou Voltan suit, long thick black hair, Petty play boy, his eyes however were sadistic. STORE OWNER: Oh, thank god. He looked at the boy, than the store owner than back at the shelf - completely ignoring the situation. He ran his fingers through the alcohol section, they were warm. The freezer was broken, of course. LUTHOR Damn, I wouldn’t feed these too my pets, and that’s saying something - considering their all humans. The store owner and the boy both stared at Luthor, their face a mixture of fear and disbelief. Luthor notices, he lifts a brow a bit. LUTHOR (CONT’D) Well, what are you waiting for? go on with it. He pulls the cover over off the bottle and takes a sip, before instantly spitting it back out. LUTHOR (CONT’D) What’re you selling these people? Sewer water? The Young boys hand began to shake, sweat ran down his knuckles. The gun unstable in his grasp. LUTHOR (CONT’D) If you’re going to be in this game kid, you gotta know one thing - once you pull out a gun. There’s no turning back from it, you either kill them or face the risk of that man on the other side of the gun taking you out instead. YOUNG BOY I don’t want to be in this game. I just wanted to get snacks for my mom and I. LUTHOR That’s it? I’ve killed people for far less than that. Than what’re you waiting for? Go on with it. Kill him! The Young boy looks at Luthor than the Store Owner, than back to Luthor, he sealed his eyes shut before taking in a slow and slurred breath. The sound of a '''BULLET' caught him by surprise, blood riddled his hoodie and the wall before him. The Store Owner fell with a large THUD, half his brain on the floor, spewing within a thick river of his own being.'' The young boy turned around and see’s Luthor with a gun aimed at the direction, The young boy pulls his finger back from the trigger. LUTHOR (CONT’D): You took too long. Luthor places gun back in holster and begins walking towards door. YOUNG BOY: WAIT! The young boy runs to Luthor’s side falling at his knees, he bowed at Luthor’s feet. YOUNG BOY (CONT’D): Please teach me how to be brave! I want to be strong to you, I know I’m only 16 but I should be stronger! Like you! LUTHOR: First off kid - bravery can’t be taught its something you’re born with. Now, don’t waste my time. The young boy grabs Luthor’s leg, Luthor pounces back in disbelief. YOUNG BOY: PLEASE! I need this! To protect my mom! I’ll do anything. LUTHOR: Damn it. FIne, fine keep your voice down. I can use a Lackey, whats your name? YOUNG BOY Benzino. But, my friends call me BEN! LUTHOR: Ok Ben, you’re a Creed now. I’ll entertain you for a bit, but as soon as you start holding me back - I will kill you. Benzino smiles before instantly nodding. FLASHBACK ENDS: EXT. ROAD - Night Benzino, Early twenties, broader in size, fancy suit and piercing on his face. His dreads are tied back, revealing his eyes which were charming and full of hope. He softly smiles, as he stood outside an abandoned conveniant store. BENZINO: Where the hell are you Old man..? Category:Arc 1